Crying in the rain
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Regina tried to run from her mother's will, it will only lead to more troubles. A story about Regina/Cora and how Regina would always end up crying in the rain.


_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own OUAT and I don't make any money from it._ **  
**_

_**Authors Warning: Strong Scenes.  
**_

* * *

_**Crying in the rain  
**_

Young Regina was looking out of the the stable doors, it was raining, in fact it was pouring down. She slowly put the bit on her noble stallion wondering if it would be wise to ride in this weather. Still she knew she needed to get away and fast. She took the bridles and led him outside. She didn't even care to put a saddle on him, she didn't really need it in any case.

The horse neighed as she got up, most likely wondering why on earth she wanted to ride him in this weather.

"Run, please, just run, please," she begged, her tears mingling with the rain. He heard her and sat off in a hurry.

* * *

When she came back she was shivering like crazy, soaking wet down to her underwear, almost glued to her horse. He of course was wet also. She dried him off as best as she could, before she hurried back to the house.

"Where have you been?" her mother asked, not pleased once she got inside.

"Out riding Heart N' Soul," said Regina, putting her wet clothes by the fire, before going to her room to change. She knew everyone that knew about horse's name found it odd. Then again riding was what Regina loved the most as it made her feel so free and alive. She had loved it ever since she was a little girl and her father gave her the pony Applejack. Her mother had never approved of him or Heart N' Soul. In fact her mother had never approved of her riding at all.

"Out with that beast again, when will you let him go and start acting like a lady and not ride along on horses," her mother hissed at her.

"I'll never let him go, I love him with all of my heart, nothing will ever change that," said Regina stubborn, after all that horse had been a gift from her Daniel. The stable boy, luckily for her her mother did not know of their love. Hopefully she never would. Or that he gave it to her, Regina had told her he was a stray.

"Regina, you cannot go on like this, no king or prince is going to get married to a stable girl," said Cora, looking at her daughter.

"Well maybe I don't wish to marry a king or a prince then," Regina answered her back.

"I gave you your name for a reason, you were born to rule and you will," her mother said, gripping Regina's arm hard, not that that was something new.

"I never asked for that name or to rule, I wish to marry for love not because of your wishes," Regina snapped, trying to break free, but her mother was too strong.

"When are you ever going to learn," her mother said, dragging her outside, tying her to a tree with magical ropes so she couldn't get lose.

"Let me go," Regina snarled at her, after she had changed she was only wearing a red singlet and underwear as she planned to curl up in her bed with a book to get warm.

"Not until you learn your lesson," her mother said.

"Cora, you cannot do this," Regina heard her father, Henry said.

"I can and will, you stay out of it," she said, sending him on his back, before walking into the house. He would soon follow, not daring to defy her.

Regina shivered like crazy, crying. As the hours went by she would get even colder, but she refused to give in or give up her battle. You could say many things about Regina, but that she would considering giving up was not one of them. So she stood there in the rain, getting colder by every second, hoping her mother would untie her.

* * *

By morning the young girl pulse was almost gone, her skin turned blue, as were her lips. As her restrains got removed she fell to the ground, she was too tired and cold to put up a fight. Her mother carried her back inside and lay her down in her bed, making sure she had enough blankets and covers to get warm. She even forced some hot liquid down her throat.

"Don't be so stubborn, my little queen, it will only make it harder on yourself," she whispered, her voice sounded so soft.

Regina turned her back on her, just wanting to sleep, she didn't want to listen to what her purpose in life was, right now she didn't care.

* * *

Young Regina was cradling the body of her lover in her arm, he was dead, but the hand of her mother. She and her damn magic, the scars on Regina's body would prove just how far her mother would go to get her point across. This time she had however gone too far.

Not that it would matter anyways, she was to become the wife of king Leopold after saving his young daughter. Her mother would get her wish, she were to become a queen. But at what cost?

All she loved was to be left behind, and the one she truly loved was dead, it was only later she learned Snow was the reason, that would make the last shred of humanity vanish from her, her heart were to grow cold and be filled with hate.

* * *

It was a few days after her wedding that Regina stood on the balcony in pouring rain. It consumed her as she saw lightning coloring the dark skies high above her. She did not deserve this. Lifting her hand against the sky she made the lightnings make a picture of herself and Daniel. She was still wearing his right, her love for him never seemed to fade.

Tears falling from her eyes, shivering she would look out upon their kingdom wishing for things to be different. Wishing she could get as far away from this horrible place as possible, to maybe even be happy.

"Why did you have to leave me," she whispered as more tears followed. She only went inside as her husband was calling for her, knowing she could never let him see her tears.

* * *

"Henry, stop that, you'll get your clothes dirty," Regina said, dragging her son out of the mud pit outside the house, he had been jumping in it, making the water splash everywhere.

"Please, ma, it's fun," he said and smiled brightly at his mother. A smile that could melt the heart of anyone, even an evil queen.

"Tell you what, if you get wet weather pants, jacket and rubber boots on you can do it," she said in a soft tone. She hated to deny him things.

He cheered before running into the house and putting it on. Regina sat on the front stairs to their mansion, watching how the six year old boy were playing in front of her. Enjoying himself in the many mud pits outside their house. She smiled wondering how it would have been if she had been allowed to do what he did when she was younger. To play and have fun instead of preparing to be a lady. She sighed, knowing her scars was still there.

She however was glad to have gotten some kind of new start in Storybrook, especially after she had adopted young Henry. She didn't know who his mother was and she didn't wish to know. For some odd reason he however looked at lot like Snow and Charming that was cast to this place with her, they however didn't remember their previous life being part of her curse.

The curse that had killed Heart N' Soul and her father, the curse that had transformed them all here. Luckily for her that they didn't remember or they most likely would have come after her by now. She hoped it stayed that way, that Emma would never get there, find them and break the curse.

"Come play with me," young Henry yelled at her.

"I'm sorry, but I can't my shoes and dress," she said with a heavy sigh.

"Please ma," he pleaded.

"Well all right," she said taking her shoes off and went over to jump in the mud pit with him. He giggled with joy, as did she thinking that it would be worth it of her dress going ruined.

* * *

The rain was pouring down over Storybrook and Regina was having troubles focusing on what she was doing. Emma had come back and if that wasn't bad news enough, the kicker was that she was Henry's birth mother and they couldn't seem to agree on anything. She just wanted her gone, so she could have her son, she was terrified of losing him.

There was a lot the Mayor would regret, like killing her beloved horse, her father and Graham. The man that choose Emma over her, his loss she figured. They deserved it. She knew it would crush her like she had once been crushed. But doing so would only make her more like her mother, the same came to harming Charming back in Fairytale land.

The Mayor slowly got undressed and stepped out on the back of her house. Standing there naked in the rain, making her think of that night so many years ago. When her mother had tied her to that damn tree and left her there. Now she stood there by her own free will, knowing she most likely would get sick from it. She didn't care though, in the end it didn't matter as she didn't have anyone, not even her son that she loved so very much, seemed to love her. And she had given him everything if not even more.

She sank to her knees, head in her hands, sobbing. So tired of being alone, so tired of not being loved, so tired of this war she once started, so tired of everyone expecting her to be evil, when she really didn't want to anymore. Maybe she in the end hoped the rain would wash away her sins and cleanse her, making her a better person than she felt she was.

"Madam Mayor," Emma's voice drove her out of her thoughts. She turned looking at the other woman, not caring to cover up. Emma looked at her, her curves as perfect as in her imagination, from what she could see in the bad light her legs was shaven, but her triangle was not, it was covered in dark curls. She seemed so fragile standing there, naked in the rain, tears still coming from her eyes.

"What do you want?" Regina tried to snap, but her voice sounded too tired to do so.

"I have completely forgotten, you must be cold," Emma took her red jacked of and put it around Regina's shoulders.

"If I was that is not your concern, Miss Swan," Regina said, but she didn't remove the jacket.

"Please, let's go inside, so you can get warm, I won't fight with you tonight, I promise," said Emma.

"Good, because I don't think my heart could take it," the Mayor said with a sigh.

"I could stay with you if that makes you feel less lonely," Emma offered.

"And why would you do that?" she asked.

"No one should be alone, not even you," said Emma and smiled vaguely at her.

"Don't engage yourself in something you can't finish, I don't wish to be hurt again," she said.

"I won't, let's get you to bed," Emma said, guiding her into the house and up to her bedroom. She found a towel in her bathroom to dry her off somewhat, before she lay her down in the bed. Looking at her closely she saw the scars, but she didn't ask about it. Maybe she would later, but right now the other woman needed rest. Regina curled up in her bed in fetal position, looking at Emma saying, "Please don't leave."

"I won't," Emma said, putting a hand in Regina's, that held on to it. Emma smiled, wondering if this would have happened if she hadn't found her naked in the rain. Watching Regina fall asleep she concluded it most likely would one way or another as Emma had fallen for her almost at the moment they first met. She only didn't dare to go down that road, luckily for her Regina had made it easy for her.

"Sweet dreams, my beautiful queen," Emma whispered, stroking her hair gently, watching over her for as long as she possible could before she would fall asleep as well.

Regina later found that getting naked in the rain that late night was the best move she ever made, as it led to her never being alone again. Emma never seemed to leave her after that, and Regina really didn't mind that at all. She was just glad she was finally with someone that loved her and she loved back.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always welcome :o)


End file.
